HTH: Happy Tree High
Happy Tree High (HTH) is a fanfiction doujin drawn by Chamachama (Chama-san/Chama). It is a series of random short comics and sections involving the Happy Tree Friends characters, while taking place in high school. Several characters make appearances in this series, but the most common characters are: Flippy, Flaky, Nutty, Lifty, Shifty, and Splendid. Though this series has many random moments, it mostly follows as love triangle between Flaky, and best friends Flippy and Nutty. Throughout the series, Flaky shows to have strong emotions towards Flippy, but because of his reluctance to admit his emotions, Flaky now and then finds comfort with Nutty. While the story of this love triangle plays out, it also shows Splendid also having emotions for Flaky, but keeps his distance, it is also shown that he is jealous of how close Nutty and Flippy are to Flaky. Characters Chama tried his best to give each character a personality similar to their TV series counterparts. * Flippy: Like his original self, Flippy is a kind hearted bear and the friendliest character in the series. He is even shown to be more playful then usual, while at the same time having moments when he is the most mature of his friends. He doesn't hesitate to show his feelings and exploit his friends for a laugh. However like his series counterpart Flippy suffers from a split personality disorder (MPS: Multiple Personality Syndrome), and will switch over to Fliqpy, leading certain moments to have two possible play-outs. * Nutty: Nutty is the second love interest in the series. In this series is Flippys closet and oldest friend. The two friends know each other very well and play around with each other's secrets. He also appears to be good enough of friend with Flippy's other half Fliqpy to notice when something is different or out of order. However like his series counterpart, Nutty is still hyperactive and has a borderline addiction, sweets craving. He is also close to Flaky, but doesn't show any deep emotional feeling for her. However, it has been shown that he cares for her to the point he comforts her with kind word and gestures. He has been shown as being extremely play. Not giving a second thought about playing jokes with or on Flippy and Flaky. Even playing jokes about their emotions and relationship, whether they are friends or something more. * Flaky: Flaky is the main love interest in this series. Like her TV series counterpart she is extremely shy, self conscious about her appearance, and easily scared/excited. She is so self conscious about her hair to the point she tries different hair styles on occasions. Throughout the series Flaky shows a strong love interest in Flippy, who has been a playful yet close friend to her. She has also shown love and admiration to Flippys other half Fliqpy who shows a caring and protective nature towards Flaky. She loves that she has deep feeling for Flippy/Fliqpy, but her shyness and fear often cause her to act skittish and fidgity around Flippy. However there are also often moments where she feels complete relaxed and comforting around Flippy. In moments where she feels extremely close to Flippy/Fliqpy it has caused to behave weird or react in strange way. Most notable of her reactions are: her entire head will turn bright red, blood will squirt from her nose, and her head will heat up to the point of making steam or fire. However she has also shown a playful side, especially if it could get her closer to Flippy. Even though she is shy, she as formed a bound with Flippy to the point sometimes she will cling to his side. She also thinks very highly of Flippy/Fliqpys opinion; getting depressed if he's not impressed with her hair. * Fliqpy: Unlike his TV series counter-part this version of Fliqpy is much more tamed to the point he won't immediately kill someone, but will not hesitate to brutal mane or injury another character. Through the series it is shown that this side of Flippy also possesses feeling for Flaky but at often times acts ignorant about them. However he has often shown concern for Flakys feeling, and well being. He is also extreme protective of Flaky to were he will even attack friends if it is for her sake. He has also shown a certain level of shyness when it involves revealing his emotions, especially towards Flaky. Though he hasn't been shown killing someone as of yet, it does not change the fact he is extremely dangerous and powerful. Several times through the series he has been shown making threat about or towards other characters, even hurting them to critical conditions. * Lifty & Shifty: Like their TV counter-part the Raccoon Brother: Lifty & Shifty are a mischievous pair, often causing trouble and conflict. But unlike their TV counter-part they are not criminals and thieves. They are often shown as friends to Flippy, Flaky, and Nutty. Even hanging out at after school club activities with them. The brothers also show some competitive degree at soccer as they constantly have a soccer ball with them. They are also playful jokers who love to play with others about their emotions or what they do, but will not hesitate to complain about something they disagree with. Though not shown in the TV series the brother Shifty been shown have feelings for Petunia the skunk, but is too reluctant to reveal them. This often leads the brothers to argue about what is right and what they should do. As Lifty wants his brother to reveal his emotions to Petunia before it's too late. However Shifty hides his feeling by acting cold and idealistic thoughts about the world itself. * Splendid: Similar to his TV counter-part Splendid often times acts extremely heroic, but is often portrayed as an over achiever and perfectionist. He is also as the school hall monitor and honor student. Throughout the series there have been moments it has shown he has an interest in Flaky, but often times resorts to spying on her from a distance. He has also been shown having moments/fits of jealously towards Flippy because of how close he and Flaky are. *Petunia: She is portrayed as the love interest for Shifty Raccoon but is unaware of his feelings. It has also been shown that she is friends with Giggles and is probably in the same class as all the other characters. But no real event or situations have happened that involve her. But it is shown in one doujin; her riding on a motorcycle with another person, some assume Handy, and smiling. *Giggles: Is a student in the same class as the other characters but has not played any important role in the series so far. 'Activities' The series has shown on several occasions the five main friends Flippy, Nutty, Flaky, Lifty, and Shifty hanging out after school, whether on or off school grounds. Sometimes they are accompanied by Splendid in there random acts. But they have mostly had moments where they are apart of form of activity. * Kendo: One such segment shows Flippy and Nutty as students at the same Kendo dojo. It also shows that the two of them are very competitive towards each other and very skilled. However Nutty will not hesitate to use a sly trick to deceive Flippy, if only for a moment. But it has also shown that during Kendo Fliqpy is merciless towards his opponent. Challenging Nutty to a rematch and slicing his stomach open with his Kendo stick. However Nutty also shows a degree of skill to fend off some of Fliqpys attacks. * Acting/Plays: In another segments the three friends are doing a reenactment of the movie: Kiki's Delivery Service. Where Nutty plays as Kiki, Flippy the Black Cat, and Flaky for some odd reason plays as Kiki's Broom. Through this segment they play along with there roles but do stop every now then for other things. Flippy even stopping to comfort Flaky and exploiting her as the broom. Later on though a extra cast member appears: Splendid who plays as the White Cat. However Splendid apparently uses this role in order to get into a fight with Flippy. *Club: It is unsure whether it is an official club or not, but Flippy, Flaky, Nutty, Lifty, and Shifty are apart of an after school club. Where they hang out, have discussions, and play friendly games among each other. But one common game they play as fortune kissing game similar to spin the bottle, but involving chop sticks and numbers. Who ever pics numbers next to each other has to kiss that person. However this game causes conflict with Lifty & Shifty with there being only one girl in their club and four boys. * Cosplay/ Costumes: Unlike their acting section, it has been shown that all five friends will put on costumes, regular or cosplay, and play around. Even act out the characters. One such picture, drawn by chama, has them portraying five members of the Strew Hat Crew from the TV show One Piece. They were wearing the outfits from the One Piece Movie Strong World. Gallery 0-2.jpg Douteidanshi 15099096 p0.jpg Happy Tree Friends full 500448.jpg Douteidanshi 14518709 p6.jpg Douteidanshi 13727643 p5.jpg Douteidanshi 13727643 p6.jpg Happy Tree Friends G P u18chan.jpg 203408303 u18chan.jpg Douteidanshi 13947127 p3 u18chan.jpg 0-1.jpg|Flippy and Nutty at Kendo douteidanshi_13727643_p2_u18chan.jpg|Fliqpy and Flaky 1 douteidanshi_13727643_p3_u18chan.jpg|Fliqpy and Flaky 2 douteidanshi_13727643_p4_u18chan.jpg|Flippy, Flaky, Nutty on school roof douteidanshi_13727643_p13_u18chan.jpg|Fun with chips douteidanshi_13727643_p15_u18chan.jpg|Flippy and Flaky holding hands douteidanshi_13947127_p5_u18chan.jpg|Flippy and Flaky relaxing douteidanshi_14518709_p4_u18chan.jpg|Flippy and Flaky a very cute moment douteidanshi_14771729_u18chan.jpg|What I will do douteidanshi_13254112.jpg|HTH Friends Gang style douteidanshi_13727643_p0.jpg|HTH Friends douteidanshi_13947127_p12.jpg|HTH Friends/ Gym douteidanshi_14518709_p0.jpg|HTH Friends 2 douteidanshi_13947127_p1.jpg|HTH Friends 3 douteidanshi_13947127_p6.jpg|Lunch Together douteidanshi_13947127_p15.jpg|Warmer Together douteidanshi_14518709_p1.jpg|Jumping In douteidanshi_13947127_p13.jpg|Flaky gym oufit douteidanshi_15841211.jpg|HTH Peace Gang douteidanshi_13743332.jpg|Sharing some Milk douteidanshi_16152249_p7.jpg|Vote for Splendid douteidanshi_14518709_p2.jpg|Lifty & SHifty prank Mole douteidanshi_13947127_p14.jpg|A Normal Boring Day douteidanshi_15155105.jpg|Lets Power Up douteidanshi_14886343.jpg|Tuck It In Round 1 part 1.jpg|Round 1 part 1 part 2.jpg|Round 1 part 2 part 3.jpg|Round 1 part 3 round 2 part 1.jpg|round 2 part 1 2 part 2.jpg|Round 2 part 2 2 part 3.jpg|Round 2 part 3 2 part 4.jpg|Round 2 part 4 2 part 5.jpg|Round 2 part 5 2 part 6.jpg|Round 2 part 6 10.jpg|Round 2 part 7 11.jpg|Round 2 part 8 12.jpg|Round 2 part 9 13.jpg|Round 2 part 10 (Deadly Wound) 14.jpg|Round 2 part 11 15.jpg|Round 2 part 12 16.jpg|Round 2 part 13 (enjoy) 17.jpg|Round 2 part 14 (You Didn't Stand a Chance/ End) douteidanshi_14808961_p0.jpg|Tell Her pg.1 douteidanshi_14808961_p1.jpg|Tell Her pg.2 douteidanshi_14808961_p2.jpg|Tell Her pg.3 douteidanshi_14808961_p3.jpg|Tell Her pg.4 douteidanshi_14808961_p4.jpg|Tell Her pg.5 douteidanshi_14808961_p5.jpg|Tell Her pg.6 douteidanshi_14808961_p6.jpg|Tell Her pg.7 douteidanshi_14808961_p7.jpg|Tell Her pg.8 douteidanshi_14808961_p8.jpg|Tell Her pg.9 douteidanshi_14808961_p9.jpg|Tell Her pg.10 End douteidanshi_14808961_p10.jpg|Tell Her extra douteidanshi_15099096_p0.jpg|Kiki's Delivery part 1 douteidanshi_15099096_p1.jpg|Kiki's Delivery part 2 douteidanshi_15099096_p2.jpg|Kiki's Delivery part 3 douteidanshi_15099096_p3.jpg|Kiki's Delivery part 4 douteidanshi_15099096_p4.jpg|Kiki's Delivery part 5 douteidanshi_15099096_p5.jpg|Kiki's Delivery part 6 (Enter Splendid) douteidanshi_15099096_p6.jpg|Kiki's Delivery part 7 (Fliqpy vs Slpendid) douteidanshi_15099096_p7.jpg|Kiki's Delivery part 8 douteidanshi_15099096_p8.jpg|Kiki's Delivery part 9 (talk withe the director/ End) douteidanshi_15969097_p0.jpg|Club Games part 1 douteidanshi_15969097_p1.jpg|Club Games part 2 douteidanshi_15969097_p2.jpg|Club Games part 3 douteidanshi_15969097_p3.jpg|Club Games part 4 douteidanshi_15969097_p4.jpg|Club Games part 5 douteidanshi_15969097_p5.jpg|Club Games part 6 douteidanshi_15969097_p6.jpg|Club Games part 7 douteidanshi_15969097_p7.jpg|Club Games part 8 douteidanshi_15969097_p8.jpg|Club Games part 9 douteidanshi_15969097_p9.jpg|Club Games part 10 douteidanshi_15969097_p10.jpg|Club Games part 11 douteidanshi_15969097_p11.jpg|Club Games part 12 douteidanshi_15969097_p12.jpg|Club Games part 13 (End) Category:Fanfics Category:Fan comics